Items
Items are things that Igor can pickup when playing levels. They are seperated in several groups, called families. Items are also needed to complete quests. Player can see all collected items in the fridge. List of Items Here is list of items arranged by families. More details about item or family are wrote in defined article. Basic Items * Beach Ball * Biker Helmet * Blue Crested Fish * Cristal Alphabet * Gordon's Key * Honey Rainbow * Iceberg Shower * Igor's Carrot * Jukebox Igor * Magic Lamp * Running Shoes * Scorpion Talisman * Spirit of Orange * The Ankhel Jewel * The Robe of Tuber First aid kit * Black Magic Lam * Book of Mushrooms * Book of Stars * Dino Totem Pole * Dragon's Breath * Eye of Providence * Gold Star * Golden Shield * Granite Easter Island * Heavy Weight Boots * Magical Cactus * Orb of Ice * Red Umbrella * Rubber Ducky * Silver Trophy * Snow Flame * Special Lilypad * Tropical Dandelion * Turtle Islands Massive destruction * Bad eye * Blue Shades * Blue Umbrella * Carnivorous PiouPiou * Chourou's Hair * Dragon Egg * Explosive Sunflower * Flameberg Pearl * Four-Leaf Clover * Ghost Candy * Golden Igor * Hare Nochi Guuuuu! * Inner Peace * King Larvae * Leaf * Magician's Hat * Mail Box * Murloc's Pearl * Red Shades * Silver Shield * Slippery Bananas * Snail Speed * Spirit of Rain * Spirit of Trees * Surprise Package * Tuber's Bag Mushrooms * Blue Hallucinogenic Mushroom * Golded Mushroom * Green Beer Mushroom * Red Delight Mushroom Deck of cards * Ace of Clubs * Ace of Diamonds * Ace of Hearts * Ace of Spades Zodiac signs * Aquarius * Aries * Cancer * Capricorn * Gemini * Leo * Libra * Pisces * Sagittarius * Scorpio * Taurus * Virgo Zodiac potions * Potion of Aquarius * Potion of Aries * Potion of Cancer * Potion of Capricorn * Potion of Gemini * Potion of Leo * Potion of Libra * Potion of Pisces * Potion of Sagitarius * Potion of Scorpio * Potion of Taurus * Potion of Virgo Heart 1 * Wonderful Life! Heart 2 * Heart of an Adventurer Heart 3 * Final Destiny Pirate treasure * Antok Ring * Fish Emperor * Flame Fish * Luffy's Hat * Treasure Chest Motion-Twin Gadgets * Final Judgment * Green Umbrella * Green-Moss Pearl * Pocket-Guu * Super-Purple Pearl Norwegian Experimental Armament * Chopper's Hat * Hammer Time 3000 * Necklace of Frost * Ring of Fire * Ring of William Tell Ancient light * Candle of Light Igor-Newton * Light Bulb Snowflake 1 * Snowflake Snowflake 2 * Glacier Snowflake 3 * Gon Ga Jora Car Kit * Telephone Mario Party * Mario Mode! Little treats * Bristling Ring * Difaïned Diamond * Emerald Mushroom * Hammerfest Crystal * Lollipop * Magical Stones * Muffin * Plastic Sorbet * Red Licorice * Ruby Mushroom * Sapphire Mushroom * Secret Coin * Seed Candy * Sliver Mushroom * Starfish Classic food * Beans * Beer * Bizarre Liquid * Bouquet * Bread * Chocolate Bunny * Croissant * Fish Sushi * Grain * Hard Cookie * Hot Pepper * Jelly with Corn * Peanut * Plain Egg * Potato * Raw Egg * Small Ghost * Strange Liquid Bobble Cane * Blue Raspberry Lollipop * Cake * Candy Cane * Cashew * Cherry Candy * Green Apple Lollipop * Gump * Ice Cream Cup * Piece of Cake * Raindrop Candy * Strawberry Ice Cream * Surprise Cake * Taffy * Wedding Cake Precious stones * 12kg Jade * Eye of the Tiger * Moon Glade Junk food * Chocolate Mousse * French Fries * Frozen Chicken * Hamburger * Pear-egg * Project Finisher * Ramen Noodles * Slice of Pizza * Soda Exotic! * Alien Blob * Breaded Anchovies * Daruma Watermelon * Grapefruit Sushi * Manda * Mr. Radish * Noodles * Octopus in Ink * Parrot Head * Red Plant * Tasteless Truffle Aperitives * Black Olive on a Stick * Cheese on a Stick * Cherry on a Stick * Curly * Eyeball on a Stick * Fish on a Stick * Gouda on a Stick * Green Olive on a Stick * Jello on a Stick * Sausage on a Stick * Stuffed Olive on a Stick Kapital Risk * Big Unemployment * Gold Coin * Silver Coin Great Predator Trophies * Blood Sausage * Head Cheese * Kangaroo Liver * Maple Syrup Roll * Raw Ham * Red Remains * Sausage of St.Morgelet * Sliced Sausage * Squished Sausage Good-looking Harry's delights * Car-En-Sac * Crocodile * Dragibus * Half Cocobats * Happy Cola * Tagada-Strawberry Chocolates * Belgium Chocolate * Cerisot Marinated in Beer * Chocolate with Almond * Dark Chocolate * Marble Chocolate * Snail Chocolate * Vodka Chocolate * White Chocolate with Coffee Bean Cheese * Blue Cheese * Cheesecake * Edam Cheese * Emmental Cheese * Mozzarella Cheese * Swiss Cheese Canned food * Canned Lychees * Canned Sliced Sausages * Lemon Canned-Fish * Pâté * Sardines * White Beans * Zion's Cheese Vegetables * Artichoke * Bitten Radish * Blended Pears * Cauliflower * Corn * Cucumber * Digested Broccoli * Eggplant * Garlic * Green Beans * Green Pepper * Hazelnut * Leek * Lettuce * Onion * Purple Cabbage * Radish * Red Pepper * River Salt * Shallots * Snow Peas * Tomato * Walnut * White beans * Yellow Pepper MotionTwin Delights * Almond Laxative * Golden Pastry MotionTwin survival kit * Baked Cracker * Chocolate Fudge Cake * Dutch Cake * Sparkling Soda Time for tea * Chestnut * Cracked Nut * Crunchy Almond * Earthworm * Flat Bread * Ghost Toast * Peppermint Candy * Shiny mushroom * Slice of Chocolate Hazelnut Bread * Slice of Hard Honey Bread * Slice of Raspberry Hazelnut Bread * Slice of Sticky Orange Bread * Steamed Brioche The cake Boy * Chocolate Delight * Chocolate Eclair * Chocolate-Dipped Cream Puffs * Christmas Log * Cream Grenade * Hazelnut Chocolate * Strawberry Tart Laws of Robotics * Biscuit Transformer * Dalek ! Exterminate ! * Evil Robot * Johnny 6 * R2D2 * Robo-Malin * RoboCop * Sugar Transformer Fighter's trophies * Statue: Armaggedon-Pineapple * Statue: Baddybomb Pear * Statue: Bombino * Statue: Kiwi Sapper * Statue: Leaper * Statue: Sorbex Lemon * Statue: Tagada-Strawberry Ice-cream Keys * Frozen Key * Key of Difficult Worlds * Nightmare Key * Pungent Key * Rigor Dangerous Key * Tuber's Key * Wooden Master Key Wine Key * Wine Key Paperwork * Authorization of Bois-Joli Lost Keys * Méluzzine Key * Old Rusty Key Glad sticks * Game-Cube Controller * Genesis Controller * Joystick * Master System Controller * NES Controller * Nintendo 64 Controller * SNES Controller * Sony Controller Funny drinks * Can Beer * Draft Beer * Evil Liquor * Sealed Beer * Wonderful Wine Daddy's administratrive material * Chaos Stapler * Free Bill * MT Stamp * Pencil Container * Sticky Notes Mythical artifacts * Mirror of Bancal * Mirror of Sables * Mixed Heart * Pyramid Pass * Snow Bomb * Star of the Devil * Star of the Devil's Twins Sandy kit * Bucket of Sand * Sand Castle * Shovel * Winkel O'Riely Ninjutsu awards * Award of Merit * Symbol of the Ninjas Ninjutsu artefact * Armor of the Night * Blowgun of Precision * Fūma Shuriken * Kunai * Magic Katana * Shuriken * Singing Ocarina Sources Zaxarinka.com